degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joel1995/Degrassi 2010 Awards! Part 1 of 3!
Welcome one and all to the first Degrassi Awards Show! Whether you're Team Eli or Team Adam, you have the choice to vote for who is the best of the best! I'm Joel, your host. Welcome to Part One of the Three Parts for the Awards. Part 1- Nomination Part 2- Voting Part 3- Winners Part 1 goes like this: you the people nominate who you think should be in each category. Rules Do NOT nominate more than 1 person per category! This makes the process complicated. No Double Nominations (e.g.Don't nominate the same person for the category twice If you nominate Adam for Favorite Newcomer, don't nominate Adam again) Besides you someone MUST second that nomination, to ensure that the nominee gets at least 1 vote Yes I do need people to help me with counting the votes, so if you can help that would be great :) (Message me for details, only 3 people please, I'll post a closed blog when I have them) Also I need someone to make like graphics of trophies, 1 for each category, Don't yell if you don't get seconded, remember not everyone likes the same person. If you have any questions message me please :) So let's start off with the categories *2 Updates At The Bottom Of This Post* Favorite Newcomer- this category is for a character that started Degrassi in season 10, for example: Jess, Adam, Eli, Bianca, and so on. (Recurring Characters are allowed but no adults please) Favorite Character- this category is for any Character in season 10, new, main, recurring, even one time. (again no adults) Favorite Couple- this category goes to any couple in season 10, please real couples that exist right now, so unfortunately Fadam does not count for now. Best Episode- this category goes to any episode of season 10, starting with "What A Girl Wants (1)" all the way to "Halo (2)" The "Go There" Moment of the Year- this category is for a moment in any episode of season 10 that proves the Degrassi Slogan "Degrassi- It Goes There" The Degrassi Lifetime Achievement Award- This category is for a character/actor that really made Degrassi a great show, this category is for anybody in the whole franchise. Favorite Song On Degrassi- This category is for any song (besides the theme song) that was used in Degrassi, season 10. Choice Hottie (Male)- this category is for the guys of Degrassi. You choose a male hottie from season 10. Choice Hottie (Female)- this category is for the girls of Degrassi. You choose a female hottie from season 10. Favorite Adult- this category is for your favorite adult of Degrassi season 10. From Mr. Simpson to Mrs. Torres, you choose your favorite. And We Also Have The Worst... Least Favorite Character- this category is for your least favorite character of season 10. The character that kills you, makes your blood boil. Least Favorite Episode- this category is for your least favorite episode. One with a plot or character development that you didn't like. Least Favorite Couple- this category is for the least favorite couple. The couple that just disgusts you. Like the favorite couples, only couples that exist. Least Favorite Adult- this category is for your least favorite adult. The adult that's seems strict, or you don't like. That's it for the Categories. Please if you can help with counting/making graphics, message me. Have Fun Degrasstics, Joel Another Important Update *The Nominations Are CLOSED, after we get the tallies from everyone helping, we'll have the Part 2 up by Tomorrow and that will be closed on December 31. Results will be posted on Part 3 on January 2. *These dates unfortunately cannot be changed because school starts on Monday for me and many others* Here Are The CURRENT Nominees for each category as of 6:50 PM EST 12/23/2010 (These Nominees are the ones who has recieved at least 2 nominations for each category from a DIFFERENT person) Favorite Newcomer Zane Favorite Character Anya Fiona Favorite Couple Ziley Favorite Episode My Body Is A Cage Purple Pills The Go There Moment None! Degrassi Lifetime Spinner Favorite Song None! Choice Hottie (Male) Declan Choice Hottie (Female) Anya Favorite Adult None! Least Favorite Character Clare Least Favorite Episode Tears Dry On Their Own Least Favorite Couple Dralli Least Favorite Adult Mr. Simpson Keep those nominations coming people :) Category:Blog posts